sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepy Hollow Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (MoS '''or '''MOS) is a style guide for users to look after to clearly understand how to contribute and edit articles within the Wiki. With the help of this manual, contributors will be enlightened on the proper ways to format, type, and code articles. Ultimately, this should make the wiki vastly organized and uphold uniform. Writing articles Titles When creating or renaming an article title, it should be able to be differentiated from other articles on the wiki. In some cases, the subject of the article may lack an official name, therefore the title should merely be a basic description. *'Sentence case': Unless it is an episode title or comic title, wiki articles should be written in this form. Generally, a title should be written as how a normal sentence would. The only letter which should be capitalized is the first letter (e.g. a proper title would be: "Abraham Van Brunt's skull" not "Abraham Van Brunt's Skull"). *'Singular form': When referring to a general subject, it should be written in singular form. (e.g. "Demon" not "Demons" or "Witch" not "Witches"). *'Full names': Character articles should avoid positions or ranks in their titles, unless they are only known by that title (e.g. "August Corbin", not "Sheriff August Corbin"). *'Differentiating articles with parenthesis': In some cases articles will most likely have a similar title, and the only way to distinguish them be e.g. "The Golem" and "The Golem (episode)". Layout *Headings should not contain images. Language Being an English site, standard American English is the language in which all articles should be written in. Considering that the series may refer to some subject matters in other languages (such as Greek, Latin, Middle English, and etc) and utilize different languages; that may be the only exception. The wiki should as encyclopedic as possible. Proper spelling and grammar is required, although slang is not. Blogs, forums, and talk pages should also be in English. Capitalization Again, the first letter of an article title must always be capital. However, capitalization isn't always necessary when writing articles. Capitalization is for proper names only and is judged by its importance in the series. Proper names Proper names are names of specific places, persons, terms, and etc. Even in standard usage, proper names are always capitalized (e.g. Weschester County Police Department not weschester county police department or Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital not Tarrytown psychiatric hospital). Even some adjectives derived from proper names should be capitalized (e.g. the British not The british or the british). Capitalization of "The" Do not ordinarily capitalize the definite article after the first word of a sentence. The only exception is "The" being the first word of an episode or title. :Incorrect (generic): an article about The Headless Horseman :Correct (generic): an article about the Headless Horseman :Incorrect (title): He wrote the Midnight Ride. :Correct (title): He wrote The Midnight Ride. Titles of individuals Titles, and positions such as mayor, sheriff, and captain are common nouns and therefore should be in lower case when used generically. They are capitalized only in the following cases: :Incorrect (generic): he attacked a Sheriff in the stable :Correct (generic): he attacked a sheriff in the stable :Incorrect (title): he became captain of the Westchester County Police Department :Correct (title): he became Captain of the Westchester County Police Department Animals, plants, and mystic beings Unless a being is known by the name of their species, they should always be lower cased (e.g. "An angel" not "An Angel"). :Incorrect (generic): Jeremy created a Golem :Correct (generic): Jeremy created a golem :Incorrect (title): Jeremy created the golem :Correct (title): Jeremy created the Golem Dates Decade *To refer to a decade, always use four digits (e.g. "the 1770s" not "the 1770's" or "the seventeen-seventies) Grammar Verb tense *'Past tense': This form of writing is used to describe events that have already happened in the past (e.g. "Jeremy stabbed Moloch", not "Jeremy stabs Moloch"). This kind of writing should normally be used for character articles, more often under their "history" contents. *'Present tense': This form of writing is used to describe ongoing or unchanging actions or events (e.g. "Abbie is a lieutenant that works with the Westchester County Police Department"). Episode articles, comic articles and transcripts can be written in present tense. Vocabulary Perspective *'In universe': When writing articles, they should be written as if they were real world experiences. Mentioning an episode title within a sentence is not allowed. Events should be referred to as how they were in the series. For instance, a sentence like “During The End of Days...” will be most appropriate. Articles such as characters, episodes, and etc. should be written in a in-universe perspective. *'Out-of-universe/Real world': Articles written from this perspective refer to Sleepy Hollow as one would in real life. Articles that are related to the behind the scenes actions of the series should be written from this perspective (e.g. actors articles, crew member articles, etc.). Fonts Bold font Bold fonts should look like this. The subject in which the article is about should always be bold upon it's first mention in the opening sentence. Italic font Italic fonts should look like this. Italics must be used for the titles of literature and art, such as books, films, short films, television series and music albums (e.g. Sleepy Hollow not Sleepy Hollow). Episode titles, chapters, and song titles shouldn't be italicized, but enclosed in quotation marks (e.g. "Pilot" not Pilot). Italics can also be used to show emphasis, especially when quoting characters (e.g. "There's always another way." not "There's always another way."). Images *The main image in an article (in some cases may appear in an infobox) is normally no larger than 250px. *Other images placed as thumbnails on an article don't exceed 200px. **Use captions to clarify the relevance of the image to the article. *Avoid sandwiching images between text. *Avoid using duplicate images on the same article. *Order images on the article in a left and right pattern. Category:Policy